World War M
by WorldBrandOtaku
Summary: Millennium is back and they want to come back with a bang, and to make this bang, they need the help of allies from multiple universes. How will Hellsing react to this, will they unite with other organisations to stop this universal threat! Warning, There will be spoilers for those who haven't read/watched the series' i'm alluding to, so wise up or prepare to get spoiled!
1. He Lives

Greetings my fellow writers, I know it has been a while since I have been active, but that is going to change with this: My Magnum Opus for ! Hellsing is not owned by me, and neither are the other franchises mentioned in the future.

* * *

It all started after the fall of Millennium, the terrible, bent-on-war army has fallen along with Iscariot, and most of Hellsing and the world was at peace, but you don't believe that, do you, but have patience and the story will solve itself. On the captain's deck of the Deus Ex Machina, the lead zeppelin of Millennium, lie the scrap and flesh remains of that damn, crazy Major that started this mess, and above him rests a timer, a timer that appears to count down from one minute, every passing second causing a certain heart jumping in that room.

"…He told me that he wanted this war to last as long as it can, but I never thought it would force me to reach this low." The mysterious man said as he was fully aware of the events that took place only last night. He looked over the sorry Major's corpse, keeling back as he saw the sadistic smile cross the corpse's face, knowing fully well of what to do when that timer hits 6…..5….4…3..2.1. The timer then gave a slight pause, then a cuckoo bird popped out jokingly taunting the other man making him flinch, but what came next always sent a chill down the man's spine. "That damn, crazy Major." He said with a slight smirk. He saw a platform rising out of the arm of the Major's favorite chair, it had a glass container which contained a book. The man took the book out of the glass with a special password given to him by the pile of flesh and scrap adjacent to him.

"Never in my life have I ever thought a book would be the only thing that would allow me to stay alive." The man knew the importance of this book, the power it held, the chaos it could create, the ruin it would spread, which is why the Major held onto it for fear that someone could bring a stop to his glorious war. The book was a simple, white notebook which was titled: "God's Memoirs". It might have seemed like an innocent journal, but the man knew that what lies in this book is not for the easily frightened. He hesitated at first to even flip the first page but he knew that if he didn't then he knew something, _supernatural_, would be out for him. So he flipped through the pages of the book and observed every sentence, scribble and even drawing that filled up the contents of this book, and with every flip the man felt more misty-eyed, until he came to a blank page which seemed out of place for this book. He looked back at the corpse and could have sworn he heard a slight chuckle from the corpse, but it was probably just his imagination. So he looked down at the empty page and took out a pen and started writing, for every word he wrote, he felt that he would throw up, but he kept going nonetheless until he put down the final period, and then…the unthinkable happened.

He stared at the corpse and waited a few minutes until he heard the sound of feet running up the stairs to that room. The man who entered was a strange one he appeared to have a lab coat and a queer pair of spectacles on him, but the main thing that clarified he was the man whom the first one anticipated it would be were the many blood stains on his coat. "Guten Morgen, Herr Doktor, have a nice nap?" "You, you're the man that brought that incessant book to the Major after our escape from Germany!" "I'm surprised you managed to remember my face, especially with you being under a pile of rubble, prior to this encounter." "Like I could forget the face of the man who helped with our, _covert_, operation." "Now, now, no need to thank me, I merely paid my debt to the man who gave my life." "So you say, but I can't remember what your name was, would it be trouble if you reminded me?" "No, but I would mind if you were to call me by my alias." "And what would that be?" "How about you call me…._Incognito_?" "Well then, Incognito, how about you help me with our glorious Major over here?" Then, the man calling himself "Incognito" wrote down the words: The Major awakes from his eternal slumber.

Then, five seconds later, the Major opens his eyes and sees the men that he needed to see after his untimely demise. "Have I reached it, is this Valhalla?" The Major says, as to question his mortality. "No Major, we are still living." "I figured, I was just checking to see if my plan failed or not. Ah, Incognito, it is so good to see you, you are looking as lovely as ever." "Thank you Major, I owe my current existence to you, sir." "No need to thank me, it was the least I could do." "Well Major, what do we do know that your life is still intact? Shall we proclaim it to Hellsing?" "Of course not, Herr Doktor, as much as I despise turning my head away from an opportunity for warfare, we must be patient, and be prepared to have a rematch which shall shake not only shatter this universe, but an entire cluster of them!" "That is thrilling news Major, but what of our troops? Shall we resurrect them with this?" The Doktor said as he pointed to the book. "Do you not see what a glorious advantage we have, with this we can not only have our troops of veteran vampires, but we can transverse worlds, in the search of allies who are willing to join our cause for war!" The Major exclaimed as he snatched the book from Incognito. "Brilliant as always Major, but, where do we start?" "Is it not obvious, first we must gather up our previous troops from their last stand and gather at a new meeting place to discuss the return of Millennium!" The Major then added another sentence in the note and in no less than 5 seconds, a tall, tan man with wolf grey hair came rushing from the floor to greet his presumed deceased leader. He then got on one knee and felt something from the depths of his throat, after one swift cough, he found a gold tooth in his hand, in frustration, he crushed it with his bare hands.

"Ah, Captain it is so good to see you, how have you been?" The Captain answered in silence and simply put on his deep green coat and hat. "As silent as ever I see, well anyway gentlemen, let's leave, this place is starting to fall apart, and I don't want to be finished off again before my Magnum Opus of carnage." "Major, we must first fix your circuit work, and your flesh seems to be decaying!" The Doktor said worryingly. "Of course, how could I be so careless, Doktor, how about you fix me up in your office?" "I wish I could Major, but it is in shambles." "Don't worry, The Captain will take care of that." As he said this, The Captain ran to the Doktor's office and removed all the rubble, as he was clearing the way, he noticed the body of a young, man in a suit, in realization, he rushed the body up to his officer. "Who is this Cap…*gasp* it's Walter Dornez!" The Doktor realized. "Of course, how can I forget about our loyal butler, but let's worry about him later, right now, I must be fixed!" The Major said as he tried to walk but soon needed the help of his aide.

After a few minutes, Incognito and the captain were alone. "So, Captain, how is it that you can turn into a werewolf, is it genetic, or did the Doktor tamper with you a bit?" Incognito said with a chuckle, The Captain kept silent but he heard the question. After a few more minutes the two men heard the Major and Dok come up. "Alright then gentlemen, now that I am back in my prime, we shall depart soon!" "But, Major, what about Mr. Dornez?" The Doktor questioned. "We take him with us, I mean we can't just leave him here, and he could be a valuable asset to us." "Understood Major, but how are we going to move around, I mean we can't be discovered, we'll be killed!" "Relax Dok, I thought about this and have the perfect solution!" The Major then wrote in the notebook again and in 4 seconds, a portal opened up right in front of them. "Whoa, hey, if that book can do this, then why can't you just write: Hellsing is destroyed by the power of Millennium?" "What's the fun in that, I mean, I want to win but I at least want a good show out of it too. Now Gentlemen, let us go through the portal, it shall take us to our new base, and Captain, would you kindly take Mr. Dornez with us, Danke Schön." The Captain then picked up said body and held it over his shoulders and walk with the rest of them through the portal.

* * *

And so the newly revived Millennium walk through the portal so they can plan their comeback. What will they plan, why is Incognito here, and where did the mysterious notebook come from? If you want to know the answers, then find out next time, on World War M!


	2. The Country of Passion, Dressrosa

Never thought you would see me again, did you? This story is not owned by me all the characters and locations belong to their respective owners. And just so you'll be aware, I might change a little bit about the story of these series. WARNING: THERE MIGHT BE SOME CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS STORY/CHAPTER! But other than that, ENJOY!

* * *

*Dressrosa, Donquixote Castle*

The country was in a state of chaos and destruction, and Doflamingo was loving every minute of it. He stood atop the highest floor of his castle in his throne room in awe of the endless destruction of his own country. Buildings burning to ashes, the constant scream of men and women alike dying in the town square, endless rivers of scarlet and crimson alike flood the streets of the once prosperous Dressrosa; and on the top of the food chain stood the mad king, cackling with the rhythm of the sword clashing and gunfire. "HAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look, Law, look at what we have done, is it not as glorious as you imagined it?!" The man he was talking to, Law, was a man on the verge of death, but, for some reason or another, still walks the earth. "And to think that all of this could be avoided if you just ignored my little operation and went on your merry way!" Doflamingo gloated as he gripped Law by his collar. "I must thank you, Law, if it weren't for you, this day would have been boring, just another day at the palace. Me sitting by the pool, drinking a piña colada with my own harem by the pool. It may sound like the good life, Law, but when you become a big boy you'll understand. Men not only want leisure, but excitement too, whether it be going up on that first hill on the roller coaster or even tasting the blood of a rat in our family! We humans truly are immoral creatures." He said while putting Law on his throne and sitting next to him. "..." "What's the matter, Law, got nothing clever to say, no attempts on my life, no threats that I will pay, not even one little 'Strawhat will kick your ass'?" "..." "Now you see what happens when children meddle with the affairs of grown-u-"

Suddenly, a man broke through the door leading to the tower, a man with a glare that would make most men cower in fear. "FLAMINGOOOOO! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" The raven-haired man said with a look that said: YOU PISSED OFF THE WRONG PIRATE! "Ah, Strawhat, I was getting worried, thought you might have died in the chaos outside. Are you looking for this?" He said as he held the bloodied Trafalgar Law. "GIVE HIM BACK, YOU BASTARD!" "You want him, take him!" He threw Law's limp body at the man called Strawhat who then picked up Law with both arms and leaned over him. "TORAO, SPEAK TO ME!" "..." Tears started to form in Strawhat's eyes "WAKE UP, PLEASE!" "..." The Strawhat man couldn't hold it anymore, he finally let loose. "FLAMINGOOOOOOOO!" He yelled while throwing a stretched punch at Doflamingo, but the punch went _through _him instead. "Black Knight!" It turned out to be a clone of Doflamingo made of string.

"Behind you~!" Strawhat tried to do another stretched punch but Doflamingo then twitched his hands in a way to simulate a puppet master. This stopped Strawhat dead in his tracks despite his best efforts to escape. "HA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What's the matter, Strawhat, can't wriggle your way out of my control again?!" "HNGH, GGGGGHHHH, COME ON, DAMN IT, LET ME GO!" "Oh, no, Strawhat." Doflamingo said, stepping closer to his puppet. "I'm going to have a LOT of fun with you." Rage practically seared through his shaded spectacles.

"You destroy my Smile Factory, freed Riku AND Kyros, took down some of my best resources, kidnapped my only source of SAD, broke into my palace, brought a Yonkou here, AND, OF COURSE, FORCED THE MARINES TO BUTT IN ON MY LITTLE PROJECT! AND YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA LET YOU OFF SCOTT-FREE?!" He was then close enough to grip Strawhat by the neck, choking the life out of him. "*GACK* *GASP* BAH-STER!" Strawhat swore. "How adorable, you still have enough bark to try and talk me down, well ain't that just cu-"

*SLICE* Suddenly, Doflamingo's head fell off of his neck and on the floor. "Heh, heh, well what do you know? You _aren't _dead." Doflamingo's head said, while still holding a grin. "*Gasp* *Gasp* *Gasp* Don't count me out yet Doflamingo!" It was Law, who stood triumphantly despite the intense blood loss. "TORAO, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Strawhat said with a huge grin on his face. "Of course I am, what good would this alliance be if i'm dead?" Law said with a devilish smirk, while Doflamingo nonchalantly put his head back on. "So what do you say. Strawhat, care to help me dethrone this king?" "You bet! AHHHHHHHH!" The both charged toward the now headed Doflamingo, Law with sword in hand and Strawhat with nothing but his fists and will. Doflamingo readied his hands in their signature pose.

But before Law and Strawhat could make the first strike or Doflamingo could connect his strings to there intended puppets it felt like time froze. Suddenly, a new pair of strings that were more like wire connected with Law's body. Some wrapped around his shoulders, some around his legs, his neck and anywhere else they could go "HNGGGHHH, HNGGGHHH!" "What the hell, those aren't my strings!" Doflamingo said while breaking his grin, shocked that Law was immobilized by someone else's control." Law then noticed that while he was strung in mid-air the strings began to pull on his body, stretching his limbs away from him but then became faster and stronger until his right arm was yanked off leaving nothing but an empty hole where his arm once was. "AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Law then fought the pain of being robbed of his arm until the same thing happened to his left as the pain increased more. "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Strawhat stood in shock and horror as his friend was being ripped apart like a doll. Doflamingo stood confused and quickly gazed around the room to find the source of the new wires, all the while Law being strung up still. Strawhat couldn't take it anymore and finally tried to reach Doflamingo.

"YOU BASTARRRRRRRD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO TORAO?! STOP THIS!" Strawhat yelled with tears in his eyes while trying to beat the life out of Doflamingo who just calmly dodged Strawhat's attacks. "I TOLD YOU, STRAWHAT, THESE AREN'T MY STRINGS LOOK!" Doflamingo tried to explain but Strawhat just kept trying to clobber Doflamingo, until Doflamingo used _his _strings to halt Strawhat. Strawhat had no choice but to stand still and watch Law getting his legs severed. First came the right one which got stained with blood from the lack of his right arm. Tendon by tendon, marrow by marrow until it SNAPPED right off with the dying screams of Law trying to drown out the sound of his legs getting ripped apart.

"**Oh, how I hate it when they scream, it's quite a bother." **A mysterious voice of unknown origin said. So he finished the job and in a matter of seconds, Trafalgar Law was cut up in a pile of 6. Blood, bone and muscle staining the floor. "COME OUT FROM WHEREVER THE HELL YOU ARE!" Doflamingo screamed while Starwhat was still in shock and fear of seeing his once living comrade reduced to a pile of limbs. The aforementioned man then came out of the shadows.

He was a man that looked as if he would be no more than a simple butler, but had powers that outmatched Doflamingo's. Doflamingo then tried to capture the newcomer but was countered with the wires that decimated Traflagar Law.

While this was going on, Strawhat was then free and ran to the head of Trafalgar Law and stared at it as if he expected him to come to life, but to no avail. "AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Strawhat then started screaming and punching the ground splashing some of the blood on his jacket. "IT HAPPENED AGAIN, SOMEONE ELSE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I ALREADY LOST MY BROTHER AND NOW MY OWN FRIEND HAS DIED, WHY THE HELL DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?! WAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Doflamingo was still battling the snappy-dressed newcomer but was quickly becoming out ranked. "How did you gain this power, I don't remember having another Ito-Ito Fruit made?!" Doflamingo questioned. "I must apologize, but I didn't need one of your Devil Fruits to gain this power. This is entirely my own doing! Unlike you who _did_ need a magic fruit." The newcomer said with a mocking smirk. This enraged Doflamingo, prompting him to charge toward the man who, in return, charged toward Doflamingo, both men having their strings gleam above each other.

**"Aufhören, Walter." **Said another man Doflamingo was not aware of. Doflamingo stopped in his tracks as the man called Walter did too. "**I am impressed with your powers and fighting capabilities, Donquiote Doflamingo." **Said another man who didn't look as powerful nor impressive as the first man, in fact, I dared call him "Fat" or "Pudgy", but despite still maintain a grin of satisfaction. "How the hell do you know my name, Fatty?!" Doflamingo asked the man across the room. "Oh, my, I could have sworn that a warlord of the sea would have better manners. Anyway, I know a lot of things about you, and about the man mourning the loss of his friend."

"You are Donquixote Doflamingo one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Captain of the Donquixote Pirates, you are also known as the Heavenly Yaksha, Joker, King of Dressrosa. You also have a bounty of 340,000,000 Beri and are the user of the Ito-Ito-No-Mi, The Wire-Wire Devil Fruit." Doflamingo was shocked at how knowledgeable this man was, especially about his underground alias.

"That man over there, spraying blood on your floor is Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Strawhat Pirates with a bounty of 400,000,000 Beri, and is also the user of the Gumu-Gumu-No-Mi, the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit, one of the Eleven Supernovas of the Grand Line and is most known for starting the war at Marineford which cost the **death **of his brother, Portgas D. Ace." Luffy shivered at the mention of his brothers name by that man. "He is also in an alliance with Trafalgar Law-Oops, sorry- _Was _in an alliance with Trafalgar Law who Walter had just finished off." The man informed still maintaining a grin.

It was then that Luffy had put the pieces together and without a moment to spare..."So you were the one who killed Torao, eh?" Luffy surprisingly asked the newcomer calmly. "While it wasn't technically by my hand, it was my mind that came up with it, so yes. The actual action was made by my butler, Walter, over there." As he said this, Walter bowed to Luffy. "It is a pleasure to meet you mister Monkey D. Luffy." Walter said calmly. "Okay, just wanted to make sure." Luffy said with no emotion who suddenly vanished. Despite that, the newcomer didn't flinch, but appeared to be waiting for Luffy to show up.

"..." "..." "..." "..." "...GUM-GUM PISTO-" Luffy finally showed up and tried to assault the glasses wearing newcomer, but was interrupted with a kick to the stomach by another new adversary: A tall man with a green army coat with a collar that covered most of his face. The only traits you could see is his white-blonde hair and red eyes. "Oh, Captain, just in time, I was worried that you wouldn't get to meet our new comrade." The man said as he pointed at Doflamingo. "Wait, what are you talking about, why would I help you?!" Doflamingo said angrily. "We'll talk later, but, for now, Captain, care to take Mr. Luffy to a family reunion with his brother?" He said while Luffy was on the ground having trouble standing up.

The Captain then nodded his head and started running towards Luffy, Who was up and proceeded to attack the Captain. "GUM-GUM GATLING!" Luffy yelled as he threw a frenzy of his punches at the Captain who simply dodged each, individual one, then jumped above Luffy and slammed his face to the ground so hard that it cracked about 9 tiles around it. When Luffy got up, he stood still and shook his arm in a way that made his entire body heat up. "GEAR SECOND!" Luffy's speed grew faster and his moves stronger. "GUM GUM JET PISTOL!" Luffy yelled as he believed that he hit The Captain square in the face. "Heh, wasn't too tough after all...huh, HUH, WHY CAN'T I MOVE MY ARM?!" Luffy said as the Captain grabbed his still powered up arm with his own hand and waited for Luffy to stretch toward him. "AHH, AHHH, AHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Luffy yelled as he was slowly stretching back to his hand, and desperately tried to halt this progress by rubbing his heels on the ground, but the Captain was patient enough to wait for Luffy. When Luffy finally reached him, he grabbed Luffy by the face with his other hand and squeezed him until he felt a blade run through his arm, releasing Luffy.

The Captain's arm was still stuck on Luffy until he pulled it off. "*Gasp**Gasp*Gasp* What the-" He was cut off by a man grabbing Luffy by the coat and dragging him away from The Captain. "Come with me." He said as Luffy was being dragged by the man. Walter was running toward them and almost got them until a giant hole formed between Luffy and the man and dropped them to the floor below.

Walter was about to jump into the hole until "Aufhören, Walter, let them go." The still unidentified man said. "But they're getting away!" Walter said. "We will deal with them later, in the mean time, how about we finish our talk Doflamingo?" Doflamingo was still in confusion at what he witnessed. "Hehehehehehehe, I must say, I'm quite intrigued by what is going on but tell me something: What do you have in store for me?" Doflamingo asked, sporting his signature grin.

"Mr. Donquixote, I am a simple man with simple goals. One of them just so happens to be to have a literal world war. I hope that one day, I can cause destruction so great that Hell will have no choice but to tremble beneath my heel. So, in short, I just want to ask you one thing: Do you not think about what will happen when literal worlds collide in a free-style battle royale of inhuman proportions. Do you not think about how much hell you could raise and how many seas of blood you spread?! DO YOU NOT WISH OF A WAR THAT NOT ONLY TRANSCENDS THE MINDS OF HUMANS, BUT ALSO TRANSCENDS THE MINDS OF GODS?!" He proclaimed with an insane smile, and while he was saying this, The Captain was standing next to the man holding his still severed arm and Walter was bearing witness to what he hoped was a solid business transaction. Then everything stopped, no one said anything, no one moved an inch, not even one breath of air was made.

"..." "..." "..." "..." "Heh,hehehehehehehehHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Doflamingo was laughing like a madman while all three men were witnessing him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT, STREETS RUNNING RAMPANT WITH THE THUNDER OF SOLDIERS REEKING HAVOC ACROSS THE LAND, THE SKY RED WITH FLAME, POOLS OF CRIMSON AND SCARLET FLOODING THE STREETS! IT'S ABSOLUTELY THRILLING!" "So what do you say, Mr. Donquixote, is this a comradery?" The man asked, as Doflamingo walked closer to the man squatting down as the height difference between them was immense, and they shook hands. "I'm not going to fully swear my allegiance to you, but I will temporarily side with you until I get what I want." Doflamingo stated. "That's perfectly fine, Mr. Donquixote." The man said to him. "Perfect, and stop calling me 'Mr. Donquixote' it's too formal for me." Doflamingo demanded. "Very well, Doflamingo." "Who are you, anyway?" Doflamingo asked him. "My name is none of your concern, but if you want too, you can call me _**The** **Major."**_

"And now that you have agreed to join us, it is time to go to our base." The Major said as he pulled something out of his jacket. "What is that?" Doflamingo asked "This, Doflamingo, is our ultimate trump card in this war. _God's Memoirs _is what this is called, it is a mystical book of ultimate power. Anything that is written in this book comes true, observe." The Major then wrote a passage in the book and closed it. "...Well, what did you wri-" Before Doflamingo could finish, The Captain's arm was being reconnected with his shoulder. "As if by magic, The Captain's arm was healed and he could once again be of use to The Major. Is what I wrote, if you were curious."The Major said while closing the book and putting it back in his jacket pocket. "Wait, If anything that you write in the book becomes true, than, why do you need me? Couldn't you out something like 'And the world was thrown into eternal chaos' and you get what you want?" Doflamingo asked. "There are some things in life that feel better if you work for them, Doflamingo. Anyway, Walter, Captain, Doflamingo, let's return to our base, we have much to do."

* * *

FINALLY, finished chapter two, I know that you all waited forever for this, but don't worry. From this moment on, I will be devoted to this story more than ever! I may not update as fast as other writers but don't lose hope, I will try my best. Any critiques, comments and reviews are welcome here! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


	3. Millennium, Rise From the Ashes

*Dressrosa, Donquixote Castle*

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LET ME GO! I GOT A KICK THAT GREEN GUY'S ASS!" Luffy said as he and his captor were falling through floors of the plaza.

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T WANT TO KICK HIS ASS TOO?!" said the other man. "The same thing that happened to your friend upstairs happened to one of my friends too." responded the man. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Luffy said. "It's alright, we wouldn't get anywhere if we sat and cried ,right?" While they were talking and falling floor after floor, Luffy got a good look at the man.

He was a blonde-haired man who wore a red coat with an even darker red symbol on the back. He was also a little shorter than Luffy but didn't seemed to hinder his fighting capabilities. He also had a strand of hair that stood upright resembling that of a horn. "Who are you anyway, spiky, and where are we going?" Luffy asked. The man looked annoyed at the nick name Luffy gave him but answered his question anyway. "My name is**Edward Elric, **and we're going back to _our_ base!" "WOAH, WE HAVE OUR OWN BASE?!" Luffy asked. "Yep." "Wait, what about my friends, WHAT ABOUT THE SMILE FACTORY, WHAT ABOUT SOLDIER AND REBECCA AND DOFLAMINGO?!" Luffy asked. "I know you're worried but trust me, Luffy, they're okay. Our top priority is to get you and your friends to safety, which is what we're doing!" Said Edward. "SO MY FRIENDS ARE ALRIGHT?!" "YES!"

"We're reaching our stop very soon, hold on!" Edward said as he and Luffy saw the bottom. Edward then clapped his hands and touched the wall and suddenly two platforms feel from the floor and broke their fall. "OW, COULDN'T YOU HAVE MADE A SOFTER LANDING?!" "DO YOU _SEE_ ANYTHING SOFT IN THIS ROOM?!" "*Gasp*" Wait a minute, what did you do just then?" Luffy asked. "I'll tell you later, come on!" Ed said as he and Luffy ran toward the exit of the palace.

*Top Floor/Throne Room*

"So, anyway, Major, where do we go now?" Asked Doflamingo. "Hold on, Doflamingo." The Major said as he pulled a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Doktor, mission complete, bring the Machina around here, over." "..." The Major then put the walkie-talkie back in his pocket and walked toward the exit with Walter, The Captain and Doflamingo following him. "Captain, when we get back to the ship, I want you to take Mr. Doflamingo to his new room." The Captain then nodded at his request. "Wait, ship, how did you manage to get in my birdcage from outside the island? There's no way you could crawl through it from the sea!" Doflamingo asked stopping in his tracks along with The Major. The Major then looked below him, turned around to Doflamingo and said. "Who said anything about the sea?"

Right when he said this the aforementioned ship flew from behind him and astounded Doflamingo. "Mr. Doflamingo, I give you the Deus Ex Machina Zwei!" It wasn't much different from the original except it was much larger than before and was colored with black, red, and yellow checkered squares and had "DEUS EX MACHINA" spelled on the sides and had the Roman numeral II crossing through it. The citizens of Dressrosa were also shocked by the giant airship that most of them stopped what they were doing and stared at it.

"Admiral Fujitor-" the soldier started. "I know, soldier, but how could anything that size fly in here, or even get stuck in here." The Admiral wondered. "What should we do, sir?" The Marine soldier asked. "Hmmmm...as much as I hate to say it, but we must ignore it and fight for our lives if we must calm this storm, soldier!" Fujitora commanded. "Y-yes sir!" The soldier responded.

"Sabo, I have visual contact!" "What is it, Koala?!" "It appears to be a giant airship parked next to Donquixote Castle." "I KNOW THAT, BUT I NEED MORE DETAILS!" "I also see-*GASP* DOFLAMINGO IS BOARDING IT, SIR!" The soldier added. "WHAT? IS THERE ANYONE ELSE UP THERE?!" "Yes sir, I see a tall, tan man in a green coat, A black haired man in a tuxedo, and a short, fat man in a white suit and glasses boarding with him." "WHAT ABOUT LUFFY OR LAW?!" Sabo demanded. "I don't see them sir, but I can confirm that at least one of them is alive!" Koala informed. "WHY IS THAT?!" Sabo asked. Koala didn't respond, all she did was point up and that was all Sabo needed when he looked at Donquixote plaza.

"H-H-How did you do this, How did you make a ship of this size fit in here?!" Doflamingo asked with a look of anger and confusion. "Ah-hem~" The Major cleared his throat as he waved the book from before in the air. "GRRRRRRRR, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU FROM, MAJOR?!" Doflamingo demanded as they kept walking inside the ship. "Oh, where are my manners? You see Doflamingo, as hard as it might be to believe, I am not from your world." The Major expalined.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MY WORLD'?!" "Just that, you see, Doflamingo, there are an infinite number of universes out there, meaning an infinite number of possibilities, allies, enemies, weaponry and ,yes, even warfare. I just so happen to have the tool that can help me obtain these things right in the palm of my hand." The Major said as he waved the book from earlier again. "I hate to say it, but you aren't the first person I came across that joined my cause Doflamingo. I also had some people deny me. Descole, Ganondorf, Torchwick, Just to name a few. But, there are some people/organizations that _have _joined me. Arachnophobia, Revocs, The Homunculi, and, of course, The Donquixote Pirates!" The Major explains to Doflamingo.

"So, wait, you're telling me that you're from an alternate universe, and that your goal is to go to other universes to recruit people for your army so you can cause destruction and chaos to all the other universes?!" Doflamingo asked. "That is correct." "...Hehehehehehehehe, you're insane, Major." Doflamingo responded. "And I suppose you _aren't_?" The Major questioned. "This is going to be a loooong war isn't it?" Doflamingo asked. "That's the idea."

"Also, Doflamingo, this floating barrier around your castle isn't that effective is I can just fly through it." The Major remarked. "What barri- *GASP*" Doflamingo peaked his head out the door and noticed that around the room they were just in was a light blue orb of light surrounding it. "What the-*GASP* WAIT HERE!" Doflamingo said as he sprinted back to the room they were just in and when he got there he looked around and noticed that the once lifeless body of Trafalgar law was gone and that there was a trail of blood leading to the hole that Ed and Luffy escaped from. "Is something wrong, Doflamingo?" Walter asked. Doflamingo then grinned at the realization of what just happened. "No, it's nothing, let's go." Doflamingo said, sulking back to the airship.

*Back with Luffy and Edward*

"Come on, we're almost there, Luffy!" "Almost where?!" "It's just behind that door!" Ed said as he pointed to the door across the hall. "BE-HEHEHEHEHE! Where do you think_ you're _going, Strawhat!" They both looked up and saw a man on the ceiling. "DAMN IT, NOT YOU AGAIN!" Luffy yelled. "Who the hell is that?!" Edward asked. "WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?! YOU DO NOT KNOW ME, BOY?! I AM TREBOL, THE CLUB OFFICER OF THE DONQUIOTE PIRATES, AND I AM HERE TO END YOU!" Trebol then dropped from the ceiling and in front of Luffy and Edward, blocking the door. "BE-HEHEHEHEHE! PREPARE YOURSELF, STRAWHAT, FOR THIS WILL BE YOUR GRAVE AND YOUR UNDERTAKER SHALL BE ME, THE GREAT TREBO-" Before Trebol could finish, he was interrupted by a sword to the neck, cutting off his head.

"What the- *GAASSSP*" "How rude of you to forget about me, Strawhat." Luffy couldn't believe his eyes, standing right in front of him was the man that was dead a few minutes ago. "TORAO, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Luffy said with his eyes glowing and his mouth grinning. "HOW?!" "You didn't forget about my little power, did you?" Law said, summoning a little ring of light with his finger. "*GASP* So when you got-" "Yep." "But when?" Luffy asked. "When I cut off Doflamingo's head up there, I quickly summoned a 'Room' when you were paying attention to Doflamingo." Law answered. "So wait, when you summon a 'Room' _you_ can get cut up too and it doesn't affect you?!" Luffy asked. "That's right, now go, while Trebol still thinks he's dead!" Law commanded. "I'M NOT?!" Trebol's head said, bouncing up and down on the floor. "RIGHT!" Luffy and Ed said at the same time.

As they were running to the exit, Trebol's body was flailing around trying to find its head. When he finally found his head, Luffy and Ed already went through the door. "COME BACK YOU SHI-" Before he could finish, Trebol was cut off by the sword of Trafalgar Law blocking his way. "My, my, it appears that this man is suffering from a fractured neck. Let's see what the surgeon can do for you." Law said as he was pointing his sword at Trebol. "YOU BRAT, YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT THE GREAT TREBOL?! I OUGHTA TEACH YA SOME MANNERS!" Trebol said in his battle stance. "My, my, he's becoming restless, it appears that we're gonna need some..._anesthesia."_


	4. Back to Base: Getting Introduced

Hello, ladies and gentlemen hopefully still following me! I deeply apologize about the delay, I was busy plotting out the story/I was caught up with school. But finally, here it is, the next chapter of World War M!

* * *

***Deus Ex Machina Zwei, Over Donquixote Castle.***

"Well, Dolflamingo, welcome to your new life!" The Major said showing Doflamingo the control room of his ship surrounded by computer monitors, control tables, and people, assuming The Major's soldiers, working every button and monitor. "What is this place, Major?" Doflamingo asked.

"This, Mr. Donquixote, is where you will be for the remainder of our little war." The Major answered. Then, all of a sudden, every person working the ship stood up from their seat. "HEIL, MAJOR!" They all said while facing him and erecting their right arm towards him. Doflamingo was impressed by the respect these men had for this little fatso before them and grinned a bit. "Heh, heh, at ease everyone, I believe there is work to do. So make sure that all of you do your best and strive for this magnum opus of destruction!" The Major announced. "YES MAJOR!" The troops responded with, sitting down at their desks working their damned hardest.

After they sat down, Doflamingo snapped back and looked at The Major confused. "Wait, you mean this is where I_live _now?!" Doflamingo questioned. "Of course, If you are wondering about where your room is, it is down that corridor there, fourth room to the left." The Major said, pointing down the hallway to the left of the exit they came from. "Tch, well aren't you the god of hospitality?" Doflamingo remarked. "Oh, I assure you, _you won't be disappointed_." The Major assured with a slight eager smirk and a straight back. Doflamingo's curiosity got the better of him and went down the long corridor counting the number of doors he passed.

**Back with Luffy and Edward.**

Luffy and Edward outran Trebol and made it to the gardens in the back of Doflamingo's palace. "Sheesh, are you sure you know where you're going, Ed?!" Luffy asked as he ran behind Ed, getting a bit impatient. "Of course I do, we're almost there!" Edward assured Luffy, but despite that, Luffy puckered his lips in annoyance.

"Look, there he is!" Edward yelled as he and Luffy both looked in front of them to lock eyes with their means of escape. "Hey, Al, get us out of here!" Edward commanded. 'Al' then expelled some black light from thin air which enveloped both Luffy and Ed.

"Hey, what the he-?!" But before he could finish, Luffy and Ed fell deeper in the blackness which, upon, closer inspection had a variety of eyes plastered on it. "Ahahahahah!" Luffy screamed as he kept falling. "Calm down." Ed said as he calmly 'sat' in the air. "There's nothing to worry about, I've been through this before. We're okay." Ed assured Luffy, while trying to look like he's done this a million times.

It was about five more minutes until they finally stopped falling and ended up...somewhere.

When Luffy opened his eyes, he looked up and noticed a tall man wearing a red coat and looking down to him with his piercing red eyes and a sharp-toothed grin. Luffy tried to get up, but he immediately fell back down due to the injury on the back off his head when he bumped it on the floor.

"Ow!" Luffy said while he scratched his head with his eyes closed. "Luffy?!" Luffy then shot his eyes up and gave the biggest grin he could give as he saw eight familiar faces before him. "Guys!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up and hugged his faithful crew, everyone joining in the hug and smiling in relief that they're all reunited. "Guys, I'm so glad to see you! Wait, how did you guys get here?" Luffy wondered.

"Well, I guess the same as you." Sanji said, still enveloped by Luffy. "Except _I _was escorted _by __a beautiful, red-stripped angel from above_!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes and his hands clutched together. "Tch, Idiot Cook." Zoro said, annoyed. "What the hell did you just say, Moss Head?! At least I wasn't brought here by some weird tattoo kid!" Sanji yelled. "SILENCE!" Came an anonymous voice. "It matters not how you all came here, what _does_ matter is _why _you're here." Everyone turned toward the source of the voice and found that it was a woman sitting in front of a desk, smoking a cigar and looking at them with a glare the could make a sea-king keel. "Who're you?" Luffy asked.

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the head of the Hellsing Organization, and I require your services!" She responded loudly._  
_

**At the Same Time Back on the Deus Zwei.**

It took a solid ten minutes for Doflamingo to walk to the third door and to almost get to the fourth. "Geez, how the hell does anyone else get around in this place so damn fast?! These soldiers must be pretty damn motivated to obey him in order to go through all this for days, months even!" Doflamingo wondered out loud until he arrived in front of his destination. "Well, I guess I'll humor him and see what he has for m-"

When Doflamingo entered the room, it was full of steam, completely blocking his vision, he was frozen stiff, and mouth agape. "DAMN IT, CLOSE THE DOOR, DO YOU WANT US TO FREEZE TO DEATH?!" Someone yelled at Doflamingo, and as if by instinct, Doflamingo closed the door.

"Wait, WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Doflamingo questioned. "_Your_ room, this is the bathing room." The voice explained. "Bathing room?" Doflamingo asked. "Yes, where we all _bathe." _a different voice explained. "Wait, we?" Doflamingo asked, still in shock. "Yes, now how about we all relax and soak in the hot springs?" A third voice inquired. "Wait, what? Doflamingo asked, while he was starting to sweat from all the steam and the stress of talking to people he couldn't even see.

He then smiled a little. "Alright then, I'll humor you too." Doflamingo exclaimed as he started to take off his jacket, hesitantly as he was about to share a bath with his still unidentified companions, his skin feeling hotter as the familiar feathery feel was removed from his torso. Next came his shoes that he easily took off without using his hands.

Then, he took off his shirt which revealed his very tone stomach due to all his years on the battlefield. Next came his belt along with his pants which already unearthed his family jewels due to his lack of underwear. Finally, he took off his signature sunglasses and left it along with his clothes in a folded pile on a table he conveniently found next to him.

His next challenge was finding the actual spring which was very hard due to all the steam in his way. "Hey, mind giving me some help here?!" Doflamingo asked. "*Groan* just follow this light." The first voice from before said and before he knew it, he looked to his right and found a very bright, almost colorful light along with what he saw was a shadow of a sign, with very faint scripture, obscuring some of the light.

It was almost 4 minutes before Doflamingo found the stairway and rail to the spring. He slowly entered the bath as with every step he took, his feet became hotter, than his leg, then his shin, and finally his hips where he took some time to wade in the bath and get used to the water.

The bath itself was about 2 yards in diameter and was shaped like an unidentified curve with 5 little "culdesac" shapes meant for leaning on and sitting.

Upon closer inspection, he could make out three other silhouettes in the spring, one sitting down 3 feet away from him to his left, the other two were a bit to the right of the horizon, but their figures could still be noticed. One of them was leaning against the little culdesac while the other one, a little more to the right of him, was simply sitting on the edge of the tub, dipping his feet in."So, you must be the new guy?" The person next to him asked.

"Yeah, I guess, who're you?" Doflamingo asked, slowly sitting down in the tub. "I am Ragyo Kiryuin, a pleasure." She said as she extended her hand for Doflamingo to shake it. When Doflamingo shook it, he noticed that her fingers were long, slender and smooth to the touch, almost familiar but yet foreign to him. When Doflamingo finished, Ragyo retracted her hand, unaware of the seemingly ripped shadow in front of her, "I am Homunculus, but you can call me 'Father'."The second voice from before joined in. "And I am, Ozai." The third and final voice said. "Well, nice to meet you, I guess." Doflamingo responded hesitantly with his face scrunched up in uncertainty.

"Name's Donquixote Doflamingo, so, what makes you guys so special that _he_ recruited you?" Doflamingo asked, referring to their 'Boss'. "Well, my family discovered and worked with an ancient race of clothing aliens so that every single article of clothing in _my _Earth is controlled by the queen so that it can destroy the Earth and spread their seeds across the universe."

"..." "..." "..." everyone looked in confusion and silence as they all stared at Ragyo. "...It looks better than it sounds!" Ragyo responded.

"And how did that end up?" Doflamingo asked. "Well, initially, it would have ended up with me and my Kamui, Shinra-Koketsu, above the stars commanding the life fibers and watching the world be enveloped by them!" Ragyo explained. "Initially?" Doflamingo asked. "You see, if it weren't for my treacherous daughters and their little friends, I would have succeeded in my goal!" Ragyo exclaimed.

"But, wait, if you did succeed, then wouldn't that mean the destruction of your world?" Father asked. Ragyo was silent and immobile, pondering about Father's input. "...Hmm, yes, it appears that way." Ragyo realized. "Then what have you too gain?!" Father questioned with his silhouette standing upright. "What I _gain _the colonization of life fibers across the galaxy!" Ragyo followed suit and stood up with Father. "Yes, but wouldn't that entail your demise?" Father asked. "Y-yes." "So, just to clarify, your plan was to take alien clothes, control them from space, cover the world of said alien clothes, blow up your planet with them, die, and have their seeds spread across the galaxy?" Ozai asked with his hand to his chin. "...Yes." Ragyo admitted with her head leaning down.

"...*Snrk* *Snrk*" Doflamingo started snickering at the idea, along with Father and Ozai.

"HAHAHAHA!" All of them were laughing at the ridiculousness of Ragyo's plan. "HAHAHAHA S-S-So your telling me you used _clothes _to take over the WORLD?! HAHAHA!" Father said while holding his sides due to lack of air. With water splashing due to the combination of Ozai and Doflamingo hitting their knees while laughing their faces off, Ragyo was obviously ticked off. Her eyes started glowing red and was looking straight at the person nearest her, Doflamingo.

She suddenly reached toward him and gripped him by the neck, choking him. Doflamingo was surprised that she was able to outrun his observation haki, let alone grip him by the neck. "AND I SUPPOSE ALL OF YOU HAVE EVEN GREATER PLANS THAN ME, I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR THEM!" Ragyo screamed, addressing everyone but looking at Doflamingo. It was clear that she was mad and flustered of the reaction everyone made by her exposition. Doflamingo was both shocked and awestruck by his first flash of Ragyo's face. The rainbow streaks in her hair, the silver piercing eyes that would be similar to that of a dagger, and the redness of her face from anger, or a blush from embarrassment, he couldn't tell. Doflamingo snapped out of his trance and tried to raise his hand to summon his wires.

"Attention, everyone, we are holding a mandatory conference in the control room of the Deus Ex Zwei in 20 minutes. So, please, dress in your formal attire." A German voice came from a microphone above them. Ragyo then dropped Doflamingo and gave him some time to breath. "You got lucky this time, Flamingo boy." Ragyo said as she strutted away from him, her hips bobbing to-and-fro as she grabbed her clothes and donned a towel around her body and exited the bath house room.

After finally catching his breath completely, Doflamingo stood up and searched for his clothes. When he finally found them, Father tossed something at him. "Here, I assume you're going to need it." Doflamingo felt it and realized it was a towel. "Tch, Thanks." Doflamingo said as he rubbed his neck to try and mask the pain. "Well, I best leave and get ready. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Donquixote." Father said as he walked out of the room too. Doflamingo wrapped the towel around him and put on his signature sunglasses and walked out of the room, clothes in hand with Ozai. "I can tell that we're going to get along swimmingly." Ozai said sarcastically and donned his towel.

"Well, this is perfect, I _still _don't know where my room is!" Doflamingo exclaimed, obviously pissed off. "Could it be that door over there labeled 'Doflamingo's Room'?" Ozai said as he pointed at the door to the right of the exit. Doflamingo didn't believe Ozai, but when he looked closer, it was true. The door had a little sign nailed on it that spelled his name in fancy lettering. Doflamingo formed a twitch in his right eye and stared at the door for 3 minutes before growling and opening the door and rushing inside it.

"Grrrr-huh?" Doflamingo growled until he turned on the lights and looked around the room clearly. It was an exact replication of his room, from the 8' X 10' canopy bed, to the 11 foot wide sofa he had in front of the bed, which made Doflamingo grin. "Heh, I see you did your homework, Major." Doflamingo commented on The Major's handiwork. "It almost makes up for your incompetence!" Doflamingo screamed as he yanked his towel off his hips and proceeded to dry himself and put his clothes back on.

Once he was finished, Doflamingo walked out of his room and went back to the monitor room he saw at the beginning of his little trek, assuming that that was the control room mentioned in the announcement. "Wait a minute, what am I doing?! I'm not some lamb to be herded by the fat shepherd! I'm gonna relax in my room!" Doflamingo exclaimed, turning back to his point of origin.

"I would advise against that." Someone said. Doflamingo turned to the left to see who the voice came from. It came from a man, or he assumed was a man, that lurked in the darkness of the hallway so Doflamingo couldn't see him all the way. "Tch, and why's that?" Doflamingo asked with a smile. "Because if you don't.." The man started but stopped, only to proceed walking down the hallway. The closer he got, the more anticipated Doflamingo was to face him. Every footstep echoing in the hallway as he slowly got closer to Doflamingo. Doflamingo readied himself when he was 3 feet in front of him and still coming, he twitched his hands and had his wires hover above him. When Doflamingo finally met him face-to-face, he was surprised. "...you'll end up just like me." The man finished.

Doflamingo assumed that the thing standing in front of him was a man, but it was hard to tell. Most men don't have one of their eyes bulging and red. Nor do they have grayish purple skin. Needless to say, this made the pirate captain very unnerved. "Uhhh...*ahem* So,uh, who are _you_?" Doflamingo questioned the newcomer. "I am First Lieutenant Incognito of Millennium." Incognito answered. "Incognito, eh, wait, you said _of Millennium?" _Doflamingo replied. "Yes." "Than that means you work for _him?!" _Doflamingo asked, assuming he knew who he was referring to. "If you mean The Major, than yes, I do work under him." Incognito explained.

"We should probably go to the conference." Incognito suggested and started walking forward again. Doflamingo walked with him, "Hold on a sec, before I try to talk to this guy, I would like to know a bit more about The Major!" Doflamingo requested. "...Very well, I will tell you all I know." Incognito said while walking side by side with Doflamingo.

"In an alternate dimension there was a man, a man who yearned for a World War unlike any other. He called himself 'Sturmbannführer', The Major." Incognito started. Doflamingo just stared at him with a blank expression while he talked. "In order to accomplish this he assembled an army of one thousand Nazi Vampires and his top 8 men." he continued. "Nazis?" Doflamingo asked. "Basically, in his world, there was a group called the National Socialist German Workers' Party, whose main idea was to purge the world of Jewish people because the person in charge, Adolf Hitler, felt that they were unclean and needed to be erased from this world. But, The Major, he sought to cause destruction on a massive scale, and used the Nazi party to achieve this goal. Adolf Hitler put him in charge of Order #666 which was to create an immortal army of vampires so that they could become unstoppable and drive the world into an age of chaos and ruin." Incognito paused. "So, what happened to him?" Doflamingo asked.

"Their plans were stopped by a group called Allies, an alliance made up of all the countries of the world against the Nazi party. This includes America, Britain, France, Russia, China, Belgium, Poland, and other countries. It appeared that it was the last we would see of the Third Reich, which is what the main army was called." Incognito said, turning to Doflamingo, his face still expressionless. "However, 50 years have passed and in that time The Major has created an army of invincible, war mongering, Nazi vampires at his beck and call. So he decided to make his first target London, England, where he met his demise." He finished. "By who?" Doflamingo asked, a look of curiosity plastered on his face.

In that time they were walking, they saw the light from the conference room about 6 meters away. "Heh, I suppose you'll find out soon." Incognito said with a smirk. "Maybe I will, Nito, maybe I will." Doflamingo responded. Incognito didn't acknowledge his new nickname but was still irked by it, as visible by the sound of him gnashing his teeth, but he just bore it when they went inside the conference room.

When they entered, Doflamingo paused for a moment as he saw a crowd of what he assumed were foot soldiers and engineers taking up the majority of the room but all stood in 7-by-9 person squares around the room. Around the top of the walls were computer monitors which looked like pieces of a map scattered around the room. What caught his eye the most was a raised platform at the back of the room where The Major, along with what he assumed were his "top men" and Doflamingo's "Hot Spring Buddies" stood next to each other.

"There they are!" The Major exclaimed as he pointed to Doflamingo and Incognito, while everyone turned to where he pointed. "Doflamingo, Incognito come up here, we are about to start!" The Major exclaimed excitedly with his eyes widened and his mouth curved upwards. In one jump, Doflamingo jumped to the other side of the room on the raised platform next to The Major, all the soldiers stood slack-jawed as to what they saw, while Incognito just walked until he reached the stairs and quickly walked up them.

"Achtung!" The bespectacled, blonde Doktor commanded as the soldiers stood straight in unison. The Doktor continued "*AHEM!* Ladies and gentlemen, it is with pleasure and honor that I present you our first Inter-dimensional conference!" Doktor exclaimed as the soldiers cheered and shouted with a few "Sieg Hiel"s here and there. "Now, it is my pleasure to finally bring to you the man who orchestrated this glorious cacophony of chaos, THE MAJOR!" The Doktor said with enthusiasm. The crowd went wild as the man in question walked to the center of the platform. The soldiers and everyone on the platform stood silent as they awaited The Major's exposition. "...Gentlemen..." The Major started and the crowd was on the edge of their metaphorical seats as they awaited his continuation.

"It has been said before that I like war, Gentlemen, I like war. NO! Gentlemen, I love war!"

**Meanwhile at the Hellsing Organization.**

"What do you mean, you require our services?!" Luffy asked. "Just that, I need your help." Integra responded as she rose from her chair. "Help with what?" Usopp asked. Integra then took out her cigar to puff out the smoke. "A bit of an infestation." She said as she grinned toward them.

"You see, you are not in your world anymore, you're in London, Britain in the year 2029. I have brought you here because I have no other choice but to acquire allies in the war ahead." Integra explained.

"War, against who?" Franky asked as he struggled to stand in the relatively small room, forcing him to sit and cross his legs. Integra took another puff then waited a couple seconds before answering. "...Millennium, I assume you have met them already?" Integra asked while everyone was thinking about who "Millennium" might be.

"Wait!" Luffy said. "Is one of them a big guy in a green jacket and hat?" Luffy asked, doing his best to stretch himself to give her a visual interpretation. "Yes." Integra replied. Luffy then walked to Integra's desk and stopped himself right at the front. He was silent for a few seconds.

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Luffy yelled, slamming the desk while everyone jumped in shock. "They are an organization whose main goal is to cause chaos on an international scale and wish to destroy us." Integra calmly responded. Luffy tilted his head to the side as an expression of confusion at Integra's vocabulary. "*Sigh.* It means that they're bad guys who want to destroy the world!" Usopp explained to Luffy. "Oh!" Luffy said.

"Normally we wouldn't go to such extremes as to draft people unexpectedly." Integra explained. "Then why'd ya bring us here?" Zoro asked. "Normally, we could handle this situation ourselves, but we have reason to believe that without your help, Millennium will have the upper hand." Integra said as she walked back to her chair and sat down. "Why us, though?!" Usopp demanded an answer. "We have acquired information leading us to believe that someone in your world is associated with Millennium." Integra continued. Luffy gasped as he realized the situation. "Doflamingo." He said. "In his palace, I saw him talking to a fat, short, blonde-haired man in a white suit."

"So your hunch was right." Edward said as he decided to talk again. "Wait, hold on." Luffy paused "Are _you _from a different world too?" Luffy asked Edward. "Yep!" Edward responded. "Woah." Luffy said and sat in front of Ed. "So what's it like?" he asked. "Does it have Fish-men, Zombies, Sea-kings?!" Luffy asked with a grin on his face. "Umm, no." Edward responded. "Awww, well at least we know yours has dwarves." Luffy responded unaware of what was coming. "Oh, Lord, no." Integra said, palming her face.

"DWARVES?! WUDDAYA MEAN BY THAT?!" Edward yelled as he was clearly pissed off and trying to punch Luffy but missing everytime. "Jeez, Ed calm down." Luffy said between punches as all his crew could was watch with their mouths agape. "CALM DOWN?! I'M PERFECTLY CALM! IT'S YOU WHO'S CALLING ME A PINT-SIZED MIDGET NOT TALL ENOUGH TO SAVE YOUR ASS!" Ed said as he was trying to punch faster but still missing Luffy.

"You've..." A voice started. "GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" After the voice was finished, Ed passed out on the floor with blood spilling out his skull. "AAAGGHHH!" Chopper started. "DOCTOR, WE NEED A DOCTOR, DOCTOR, DOCTOR!" He ran around the room pleading for help. "Uhhh, Chopper." Usopp started. "...Oh yeah." Chopper realized his mistake and chuckled in embarrassment before running to Edward's aid and wrapping a bandage on his head that he got from a first-aid kit in his pocket.

"Whoop, sorry, didn't mean to startle you _that_ bad." The unknown voice continued. Then everyone looked at the source of the sudden outburst. "OOOOHHH, IT'S YOU!" Sanji suddenly said as he was dancing again with hearts in his eyes, his arms clasped together, and his knees wobbly. "*SIGH.* Hello again." the newcomer said.

She was a teenage girl who appeared to almost be 18. She had blue eyes and black hair with an obvious red highlight. Her most notable feature, however, was her uniform. It looked like a two-piece but was tied together by suspender straps the bottom looking like a black skirt and the top part a normal, black shirt but it had a weird black patch on the left side and a red and yellow dot patch on the right side. She also donned one red glove on her left hand without a matching one.

"Name's Ryuko Matoi, and I will be your comrade in arms for this war." She casually said with a greeting smile. "SO THAT'S YOUR NAME ISN'T IT?!" Sanji asked while dancing around her. "Ugh, what is this guy's problem, I save him once and suddenly he chases me like a dog" Ryuko exclaimed. "Get used to it." Robin and Nami answered simultaneously. Ryuko sighed as she slowly realized what she got herself into.

"Thank you, Ms. Matoi, for handling that, you may leave." Integra said. "No problem, see you guys around!" Ryuko said as she left the room and waved goodbye, Sanji still tailing her until Robin grabbed him by his collar with one of her arms, choking him. "Oh Robin, no need to worry, I still love you!" Sanji said while being dragged by Robin, his heels skidding on the blue carpet floors.

"Anyway, let's get down to business, we need your help, and whoever else is willing to join us, to stop what could be the greatest disaster from befalling our worlds." Integra continued after the interruption. "Why do you need _us _though?!" Usopp asked. "You seem to act like you have everything under control. You already have allies from different universes!" Usopp exclaimed referring to Edward and Ryuko. "Why do you need us specifically? What's stopping us from just rejecting your proposal and letting us leave?!" Usopp repeated. "Yeah, that's right, why should we get involved in your world's crap?!" Zoro asked, while Integra was getting peeved at their outbursts. "Why can't you deal with this 'Millennium' on your own?" Robin asked.

"BELIEVE ME, THIS IS THE LAST THING I WOULD RESORT TO!" Integra screamed as she slammed her fist on her desk. The Strawhats all jumped in surprise and they all shut their mouths so that Integra could continue. "I HAVE DEFEATED THIS ENEMY ONCE BEFORE, AND I WILL DAMN WELL DO IT AGAIN IF I HAVE TO! BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY! WHY IS HE BACK?! HOW IS HE BACK?! HOW COULD HE HAVE POSSIBLY ALLIED WITH PEOPLE FROM DIFFERENT WORLDS?! ANSWER ME THAT AND I WILL CONSIDER YOUR PLEA!" Integra exploded while the crew kept silent for a couple minutes to have her cool down and catch her breath.

An idea then occurred to Usopp. "Wait, how did you get us here in the first place? Didn't you say we're in an alternate world? How is it possible that you can bring people from one world to another?" Usopp pondered.

"I knew you would ask about that." Integra started. "So here it is." She finished and pointed to her red clad servant standing next to her, who also . "This, is my servant Alucard, he recently acquired the supernatural ability to be both everywhere and nowhere." Integra informed them. "Everywhere and nowhere? How does that work?" Brook asked. "I'm not entirely sure myself, but basically, he is omnipresent. He can by anywhere at will, and that includes alternate worlds." Integra remarked.

"Hold on, then." Usopp started again. "If he is omnipresent, then shouldn't he be able to just sneak into Millennium's base and kill The Major or whoever it was?" Usopp finished.

"We tried that first, but somehow, they've built a sort of fence so that Alucard can not get in. Which is where you come in!" Integra pointed to them as she said this.

Usopp started to sweat, "W-W-Wait, hold on, why do you need us? Can't you just take us home and have us deal with our own problems?!" Usopp asked as he started to smile nervously. Integra opened her mouth to start talking; "No." Luffy said before Integra could speak.

"What?" Usopp asked. "Isn't it obvious that we should help them?!" Luffy asked Usopp. "Not that I'm against saving people and being a hero, but, LUFFY, SOMETIMES YOU JUST GOTTA LEAVE THIS TO THE PROFESSIONALS!" Usopp exclaimed with his mouth stretching to the ground. Luffy was silent for a couple of minutes before turning to Integra's desk. "...Hey, 'Tegra." Luffy started while Integra furrowed her eyebrows in irk as she heard her new nickname.

"If we say 'no', what happens?" Luffy asked as his hat shaded his face. Integra took a long puff of her cigar and took about 2 minutes to puff it all out before she decided to answer. She stood up from her desk again and walked in front of Luffy. "...I'm not forcing you to stay here, if you want to go back to your world and continue whatever you were doing, go ahead." Integra continued. Luffy backed away from Integra and turned to his crew.

"Well, guys? What do ya think?" Luffy asked. All of the crews faces had a look of distraught which matched the darkness of the room.

"Although," Integra started as everyone turned toward her. "If you do decide that you want to go back to your world, then I sure hope you have a bunker." Integra smirked as she said this. The crew looked confused by what she said. "To paint you a picture: think about your worst enemies, your toughest opponents, the worst of your unmatched rivals, and multiply them ten-fold." Integra continued.

The whole crew gasp as she said this, none of them knew how to properly react to this bit of news, nor had any idea about what the best option was. Luffy then turned around to speak up again.

"All right, 'Tegra, we accept." Luffy responded as he punched his hands in a show of determination and triumph. The rest of the crew however, either screamed in fear or sighed disappointingly. Integra merely grinned at the thought of a new soldier in her army.

"LUFFY, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Usopp screamed as he started pulling on his face. "YOU'VE MADE SOME PRETTY POOR DECISIONS BEFORE, BUT, BY FAR, THIS IS ONE OF THE WORSE!" Usopp continued. "DO YOU _WANT _US TO GET KILLED?!" Nami asked as she joined in on pulling Luffy's face. Integra just watched in awe at the scene in front of her.

After about 4 minutes of his face being pulled, Luffy finally had a chance to explain himself. "Listen, guys, I know I've done some pretty stupid crap before and I'm sorry if not all of you are for this. It's just, I feel that if we don't help destroy this 'Millennium' or whatever, then I feel like that I missed an opportunity to actual help people without the world government tailing us all the time." Luffy explained, his crew shocked by his surprisingly deep reason. "If we don't help out Integra here, then all she's got left are the suckers that said yes before us. We can't let this opportunity slip from our hands. Call me a child as much as you want, but..." Luffy paused as he smiled and held out his hand.

"I FEEL LIKE I CAN SAVE OUR WORLDS!" Luffy finished. Nami and Usopp sighed as they heard this. "Don't bother trying to change his mind, you know how he is." Zoro added with a smirk. "That doesn't mean we can like it, though!" Nami replyed. "Sounds, interesting, I wonder what kind of people or monsters we'll see in this adventure." Robin said with a grin. "Ugh, don't say that, Robin, it freaks me out!" Usopp said as he shivered in fear.

"So what do you say, Strawhats, fancy a war?" Integra asked with a smile.

Luffy nodded in agreement. "'Tegra, we would like to fight with you!" Luffy yelled in proclamation. "Splendid!" Integra responded.

"But before we begin, I believe it would be fair to inform you on who you are up against."

* * *

Whew, there ya go, finally done! Hope you enjoyed this, folks! I know only like 10 people are reading this and probably less are following it, but for those still with me, I would like to say "Thank you"! As always, if you have any suggestions about who you would like to see, or if I made a couple boo-boos, tell me so I can learn how to improve my writing skills and if I can love some more anime. Thank you and good night!


	5. Down To Business

**The Deus Ex Machina Zwei, Conference Room.**

**"**Hold on a minute here!" Doflamingo yelled, disrupting the flow of The Major's speech causing everyone to stare at him. "Tell me something, Major, how is it that you know about us?!" Doflamingo demanded as he slowly walked toward him, his shoes clanging the metallic floor causing The Major's soldiers to be on edge and ready to attack the pink-clad man. "You say that you are aware of the presence of alternate dimensions, how were you able to access the power that book possesses?!" Doflamingo continued as he pointed to the aforementioned book in The Major's hands. "And what makes you think that I won't try to take it?!" Doflamingo then released wires from his fingers at a lightening fast pace trying to snatch the book from The Major. Oddly enough, he didn't seem fazed by the attack and just grinned in Doflamingo's direction.

Just before the wires made contact with The Major's face, The Captain rushed over from where he was and gripped the wires just in time. All Doflamingo could do was stand still as The Captain maintained a vice grip on his wires, rendering him immobile.

"You dummkopf!" Doflamingo was then slapped to the head by a rolled up pamphlet, it didn't hurt him, but was enough to make him pissed. When he looked in the direction where it came from, through furrowed eyebrows he saw the man The Major called "Herr Doktor" with said rolled pamphlet in his hand.

"If you would just stay quiet and lay back with your colleagues then you wouldn't be in this mess!" Doktor said between smacking Doflamingo with the pamphlet.

Doflamingo reacted by trying to raise his hand to hit the Doktor but was stopped by a pair of foreign wires. Slowly, they pulled his hand away from his wrist until the source spoke up.

Try anything more and you won't have to worry about taking that book." The black-clad butler said, yanking his hand toward himself.

Doflamingo clenched his teeth as hard as he could to prevent weakness from showing, any longer and he would crack.

"Aufhören, Doktor, Captain, Butler." The Major finally spoke up.

"Doflamingo here has every right to be upset, and while threatening my life may not be the best course of action." He continued, the last part exaggerated at Doflamingo. "I don't think the threat of ripping his arm off won't steer him towards us." he finished. The Captain interpreted this as a sign to cease and let go of Doflamingo's wires, Walter followed suit.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*...Damn, that guys got some grip." Doflamingo remarked The Captain's strength. "All part of his supernatural lineup of abilities." The Major remarked, a grin still plastered on his face.

"And to answer your question, Doflamingo, I shall enlighten you!" He said while walking towards center stage.

"Gentlemen, I believe now's the time to tell you about **The God's Memoirs!" **

**Hellsing Manor**

"God's Memoirs?" Sanji questioned. "Correct, as far as we know, it is a book that possess supernatural powers, whatever is written in the book shall come true, as far as what I've heard." Integra replied, in her office chair.

"Wait a minute, if that's true, then why doesn't he just write 'Kill off Hellsing Organization' or something like that?!" Franky questioned. "That I don't know, but I can assume it's something along the likes of..."

**Deus Ex Zwei**

"What would the fun of that, Doflamingo? If I wanted destruction, I would create havoc across the land by my own two god-given hands!" The Major replied to Doflamingo's question, and at the same time, riling up his soldiers, which responded with excited shouting.

"Well, where did you get that book, anyway?!" Doflamingo questioned. "That is for me know and for you not to find out sometime soon." The Major responded, his eyes squinting in joy, to which Doflamingo responded with mumbled growling.

**Hellsing Manor**

"No one knows where that book came from, except for him, of course" Integra responded to Franky.

"Damn, it appears no one can stop him." Franky said, concern and fear in his eyes. "But wait, how do you know all this, you don't have a crazy book yourself, do you?!" Franky asked again.

Integra chuckled, "No, no, nothing like that, you see..."

**Deus Ex Zwei**

"Recently, the Hellsing Organization's trump card, Alucard, has been given the ability to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time, with thanks to our former Warrant Officer Schrodinger. And they are using this to travel to other dimensions similar to us." As The Major said this, the giant monitor above them displayed video footage of Alucard absorbing the blood in London and Schrodinger taking his own life.

"_Cat ears?" _Doflamingo thought to himself as he saw 'Schrodinger'.

"That is one of our main concerns. Another being that..."

**Hellsing Manor**

"With that power they are raising a trans-dimensional army for the sole purpose of causing havoc and destruction across not only our world but _all_ our worlds!" Integra continued. The Strawhats all gasped at the thought that everything they loved could come crashing down before them.

"Well how do we stop them?!" Zoro asked.

"Simple: We fight back!" Integra responded.

"In case you haven't guessed, I have gathered an army of fighters, warriors, soldiers, and the like to join us in our battle against Millennium! With the help of Alucard's newly acquired power, and the full support and cooperation of you, I believe that Millennium is as good as dead!" Integra proclaimed while slamming her fist on the desk in front of her.

**Deus Ex Zwei**

"And when the time is right, we shall pierce the Hellsing Organization's chest and bring in a new reign of destruction and chaos!" The Major finished his speech to his soldiers, who had excitement and anticipation in their eyes.

"KRIEG! KRIEG! KRIEG! KRIEG! KRIEG!" The soldiers saluted as they held one arm up towards their Major.

Doflamingo and his "colleagues" stood behind The Major, watching in awe as The Major riled up his small army. "Despite their size, they seem to make up for it in morale." Father remarked. "I agree, I'd hate to see the faces of the saps that have to face that army." Ragyo responded.

**Meanwhile, on the Thousand Sunny.**

The ocean lapped bellow the wooden, lion-faced boat called "Sunny" and despite all the Strawhat's disappearance, only one was left remaining.

In the kitchen, bound up was the reason the Strawhats came to Dressrosa.

"Hello, hello, anyone here?!" the captive yelled across the ship but no one responded. "They usually tell me to shut up, but it sounds like they're gone." He continued as a grin grew on his pale, white face.

"Wait, they're gone, aren't they, shulolololololo!" He laughed strangely. But realization dawned on him. "Wait, THEY'RE GONE?!" He realized.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO ZOU OR ANYWHERE IF NO ONE'S HERE TO DRIVE THERE, OH I MIGHT AS WELL THROW MYSE-" He complained until he heard a loud thud on the upper deck. His first instinct was to keep quiet, his second was to find a hiding spot, but it proved difficult, given his condition.

The stamps of footprints grew louder and they varied, showing that there were multiple people on the Sunny. The captive tried his best to move, but could only manage to roll a couple feet behind a stack of cola barrels in the corner of the kitchen.

"_Damn, who am I kidding, they'll find me for sure! Whoever the hell they are!" _The captive thought as he did his best to keep quiet, but the sound of his quiet breathing and the enormous amount of sweat he produced might as well be a signal flare, at least that's what he thought.

The footsteps were scattered through out the ship, one pair even walked by the kitchen entrance but after a couple minutes, they stopped and the captive thought he was safe. _"Phew, finally, they must be go-"_

Before the captive, could finish his thought, a pair of fast moving footsteps came closer to the door and slammed the door open.

The captive was ready to give up the ghost and thought he was done for.

"Keh, come on, _Caesar, _it's time for you to _face the music_. The mysterious man exclaimed, emphasizing the last part.

Caesar, closed his eyes and nearly dropped dead until a sudden thought ran through his head.

"_*Gasp* 'Face the music'? No, it couldn't be, could it? Is-is it our time already?" _

Caesar fear was then change to uncertainty by whatever the man meant. 'Face the music', Caesar thought this day would come, but he didn't think it would.

Despite this though, Caesar laughed his signature laugh, it started low. "Shulolololo..." then it started to grow, "SHULOLOLOLOLO!" Caesar continued to laugh until the man made his way behind the cola barrels and found Caesar rocking back and forth against the wall laughing maniacally while his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

"SHULOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO! HAS THE TIME FINALLY COME, IS IT FINALLY OUR TIME TO STRIKE BACK AGAINST THE MAN IN KHAKIS?! IS IT?!" Caesar questioned the man.

"Keheheheh, it sure is, _pretty boy." _The man remarked with a grin. "SHULOLOLO, how long has it been, _D? _Five years, ten years, twenty?!" Caesar suddenly questioned the man.

"Seventeen years, last time I counted!" The cloaked man responded with the right side of his hair, sticking out due to it's pale color. Caesar then responded back. "Seventeen, eh? *Whistle*. Time sure does fly, eh, D?" Caesar asked.

But then two more sets of foot steps appeared in front of the kitchen.

"Did ya find him?" the first voice asked, sounding female but at the same time deadly, also wearing a cloak but had two, long brown braids at the end, in addition with a long, red, _thing_ in the middle of them. "Yeah, guys, he's right here!" The first man pulled Caesar on his feet and pulled him out to see the other cloaked people. "Long time no see, _pretty boy."_ The second of the two newcomers remarked with a shrill and arrogant tone. "Shulololo, is that you, _beat box?_ Caesar asked the second figure, which had a yellow, fur-boa-like thing around his neck with black lines on it. "And, wait, is that _Scopey?_" Caesar asked the first newcomer. "In the flesh, _pretty boy! _HAHAHAHA!"

"Well, now that we all have been re-introduced, let us be off! It's time to declare..._A Vendetta!"_ D declared. The other cloaked figures followed him out of the room.

"Hey, guys, can you get me out of this?!" Caesar asked, still bound by the sea-stone chains. Then, a black blur on the floor dashed into the room and sprouted a blade that cut through the sea-stone and set Caesar free but at the same time made Caesar jump back in shock. "Damn it, D, I hate it when you do that!" Caesar yelled at him. "Oops, pardon my Ego, i forget you don't use yours that much do you?" D questioned. "That's 'cause I don't need too, when I got this!" Caesar exclaimed and reactivated his devil fruit powers causing him to take his gaseous form again. His coat becoming larger and tufts of gas floating around him.

"SHULOLOLOLOLO, CAESAR CLOWN HAS RETURNED!" Caesar exclaimed to the ceiling. "Yeah, well, can you at least tone it down in this cloak." D said as he threw one of their cloaks at Caesar and it hanging on his horns.

"I made enough for everyone, at least a size XXL, just in case. So just compress yourself in that, okay?" D told Caesar and continued up the stairs.

Caesar gave a pout and slung the jacket around his body and dispersed enough gas to fit in, but still have enough so he was recognizable, at least to his _comrades._

"How cliche, black robes." Caesar remarked. "Though I suppose it is appropriate for our _Vendetta." _Caesar finished and hovered to the top deck of the Sunny.

When all four of them met, Caesar asked: "So how do we get out of here, anyway?"

Beat Box answered: "D will take us!"

As he said this, D took out the sword that was hidden in his coat, it was a katana and looked like a normal steel sword, but when D used two hands to clench it, it made a red hamon across in the shape of stitches and it glowed green. D then raised it vertically and slashed downward, creating a beam that ripped a hole in the air, a wormhole.

"A wormhole." D pointed out. "I can see that." Caesar responded, eyelids lower.

"Well, now that that's over, how about we prepare for the, _reunion."_ D asked as they entered the wormhole and as soon as all them entered, it closed behind them, leaving the air as blank as it was before.


	6. Getting to Know You

Okay, guys, this is my favorite chapter so far, this is where the crossover truly begins!

* * *

"So, anyway, now that you know the whole story, I suppose you all would like a tour of the manor and get to know who you'll be fighting alongside, correct?" Integra asked the Strawhats as she leaned back in her chair and returning to her cigar.

"Sure, I am curious about what kind of people there are from other planes of existence." Robin responded with her trademark grin. "Maybe they'll turn out to be horrible misshapen creatures from a world of never ending torture like in the novel I read when we were sailing to Punk Hazard." Robin said calmly, her grin still present.

"Robin! Quit freaking us out!" Usopp yelled making the other Strawhats chuckle.

"In any case, I don't want to confine you longer than you desire, so you may leave." Integra suggested.

"Yeah! Come on guys, let's head off!" Luffy declared as he marched his way out of the door, his comrades following him then slamming the door.

"Master, do you really think we can win this war?" Alucard questioned Integra. "Of course I do, Alucard, it's our job to protect London from any supernatural threat that enters our sight and that..._pig_ is the most heinous threat to anything of this plane of existence, and the next!" she replied with gusto.

"Well then, in any case, I shall take my leave and gather more _volunteers_." Alucard finished as he fazed into black smoke and descended in the ground, leaving the heir of Hellsing by herself.

Integra then sighed to herself and thought about what's to come. "_I just hope that everyone is as optimistic as I am about this." _

* * *

The Strawhat pirates continued wandering the hallow halls of Hellsing, trying to find out where they should go.

"You couldn't have asked where we were supposed to meet at first before charging off, you idiot?" Sanji complained to Luffy "I'm sorry, I was just so excited to see what other kinds of people I could meet and fight alongside that I forgot my hind's sight." Luffy responded with his typical closed-eye smile only to be greeted by a punch to the head. "You mean like every other time we get into these situations?!" Nami yelled at Luffy, giving him a huge bump, causing him to rub his head and growl under his breath.

"Well, great, you got us lost you idiot!" Zoro yelled. "No you know how _we_ feel, moss balls!" Sanji retorted. "What are you saying, shit-chef?!" "I'm saying that after all these years you know how _we_ feel about your shitty sense of directions!" Sanji and Zoro were going at each others throats once again until they were interrupted.

"Gentlemen, ladies let us all calm down." A voice echoed in the burgundy halls of Hellsing Manor halting the crew's movements and bickering. Usopp was shaking along with Nami and Chopper who were hiding behind Zoro and Sanji.

"Wh-wh-who said that?!" Usopp screamed in fear. "Calm down, my friends I am here to help." The voice responded, causing everyone in the crew to scan all they could in the hall. "Show yourself!" Brook yelled, pulling his sword half-way out of its sheath.

The halls then became dark leaving all of them blind, and causing Usopp, Nami, and Chopper to quiver in fear. But then, a single light shone in front of them at the end of the hall and hovered toward them, causing them to reel back a bit. Closer and closer it came, the flame growing and growing, the Strawhat's uncertainty growing and growing, leaving most of them with furrowed brows and weapons at the ready until finally, the flame stopped right in front of Luffy which turned out to be a tiny flame with smoke coming out.

"Follow me and I will take you to your destination." the flame said. Luffy was still shocked by the sudden appearance of this tiny flame and begrudgingly accepted. "Su-sure." "Well then, comrades, let's not waste anymore time." The flame responded and started to float away down the hall, leaving Luffy and co. to follow it.

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all clung to Zoro for safe keeping out of fear that the spark might attack them or something along those lines.

"So, what exactly _are _you, anyway?" Sanji had the decency to ask. "Who am I? Oh just a specter that thought to haunt this mansion, not much fun in the land of the dead." The spark responded. "So, you're from the land of the dead?" Sanji responded as they turned to the right. "In a way, yes, but don't worry, all will be explained when we reach our destination." The Spark responded. "Ooh, speaking of which.." The Spark started, and stopping at a pair of doors with light seeping under them.

"Here is your destinations friends, I hope to see you again in our hallowed halls." The spark bid farewell to the Strawhats and was distinguished, giving the hallways their initial lighting.

"Okay, you can let go now!" Zoro told the three still shivering crew members, now detaching themselves from his robe. "Eh-heh-heh-heh, sorry about that Zoro." Usopp apologized with an embarrassed grin while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, whatever." The swordsman responded.

Luffy, of course, was the first to step in front of the door, but something halted him from pushing forward. "Something wrong, Luffy?" his cyborg companion asked. "No, it's nothing just a bit nervous to see what might be there." Luffy answered bluntly. "I told you not to say stuff like that, Robin!" Usopp scolded, referring to her remark earlier. However, all she did was smile as she always does.

"Anyway, let's go, now I'm getting kind of excited!" Usopp said with a smile on his face, his eyes showing determination.

Luffy then finally builds up the courage to grab the door handles and push forward, and take a look at who he was going to be fighting alongside, the sudden burst of light clouding his vision.

* * *

"So, in conclusion, we will be causing destruction and mayhem across all planes of existence and brand the name 'Millennium' on everything held near and dear, striking terror into the hearts and minds of human and beyond!" The Major proclaimed as he reached his arms in front of him for emphasis.

"KRIEG, KRIEG, KRIEG, KRIEG!" The soldiers responded with their hands raised in salute to their psychotic Major. The five new members stood behind The Major and watched in awe at the determination and blood lust of the "Last Battalion" as the Major put it.

"Gentlemen, dismissed!" The Major proclaimed, giving one final salute to his men. Afterwards, there was idle chatter among the soldiers as they walked out of the conference room.

"Wunderbar, Herr Major! You really killed it tonight!" Herr Doktor congratulated The Major as he sat down in his chair. "But of course, Herr Doktor, what else did you expect?" The Major asked arrogantly.

Doflamingo then approached The Major and glared down at him. "Oh, don't look at me like that what's the matter?" As he asked this, The Major pressed a button on his chair, causing it to raise so that he and Doflamingo could see eye-to-eye. "Are you envious that _my _troops might not be as loyal as _yours?" _The Major asked, causing Doflamingo to wince as he remembered the last "Loyal Troop" he thought he had.

"Listen here, pig, don't expect me to be the type to ask "how high" when you say "jump"! I may have agreed to be on your side, but don't think that means that _you're _gonna be the one pulling my strings! Got it?!" Doflamingo established as he did his best to refrain from touching The Major, out of worry due to his previous actions.

"So is that it, then? If so then I highly recommend a goodnight's rest. Can't have my loyal followers grumpy in the morning." The Major recommended as Doflamingo retreated to his room.

"_The poor man, he thinks he's out smarted me. But then again, they all do. So nothing different, but I'm just so excited at what's to come!" _The Major thought giddily as his grin changed to a psychotic smile, while his eyes bugged out.

Doflamingo then returned to the hallway and walked all the way down to his room for the night. After the whole 15 minute walk back, Doflamingo opened the door to his room and locked the door behind him. He then took off his signature pink feather coat and set it on the sofa, along with his under shirt and pants, leaving him in his undergarments. Before he went to sleep, however, he sat on the side of the bed and thought about the events of today.

"_What a day, thought it was gonna be easy killing off Law and Strawhat, but then at the last second, **he**, appeared. Whether I did it out of necessity or just pure boredom..." _"I know this will be one hell of a war!" Doflamingo said to himself as he grinned at the thought of what's to come. But as he was thinking, a yawn came out of him, proving his tiredness.

"In any case, I better get ready for tomorrow." Doflamingo finished before taking off his trademark glasses and setting them on the nightstand next to him and donning the blankets over his chiseled body as he lied down for a goodnight's rest.

* * *

The Strawhats stood in awe for a few solid minutes, in awe of what they're witnessing. People, animals, and various other creatures of all sorts of sizes, shapes, and looks. The smells of booze, and fresh food filled the air, along with many conspicuous sights. Such as a tall suit of armor, a kid with a scar on the left of his face, and about a dozen bald people.

"My word." Brook remarked. "I never thought that there would be so many beautiful ladies here!" Brook said as he smiled in glee. "Don't you even think about it!" Nami replied with her hand formed into a fist, knowing full well what Brook was thinking.

As this was going on, Luffy scanned the room, looking for someone, until he found him. "*Gasp* HEY, EDDY!" Luffy screamed as he ran toward the red-caped blonde he meet before.

"Wait, Luf-" Zoro started until he was interrupted by Robin by a hand resting on his shoulder. "Let him go, Mr. Swordsman, let him have his fun, and I suggest you do the same too." Robin gazed at Zoro as she walked toward the left of him.

"*Sigh* Whatever, I'll go see if they have any booze." Zoro remarked to himself as he wandered around the grand hall.

"EDDY!" Luffy yelled as he ran towards his target. Edward saw Luffy sprint towards him and dodged to the right at the last moment.

"Oh, you're that umm...mmm..Strawhat guy, right?" Edward tried to remember his name but failed. "Aw, come on, it's Luffy, remember, from Doflamingo's castle?" Luffy asked as he tried to get Ed to remember. "Oh, don't worry, I remember." Ed responded, starting to get annoyed. "What do you want, anyway?" Ed asked. "I just felt like maybe we could hang out!" Luffy answered with a smile on his face.

His focus then shifted to the man behind Ed. "Whoa, check out this armor, dare me to try it on?" Luffy asked Ed. Suddenly, the armor came up and started stepping away from the rubber man.

"No, no, no, please, I'm in here!" The armored man responded. "Woah, sorry there, didn't see ya!" Luffy said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "So, Eddy, you know him?" Luffy asked.

Ed then scrunched his eyebrows in anger at the nickname. "You can just call me 'Ed' and the guy in the armor is my little brother Alphonse." Edward said through gnashed teeth. "Younger?" Luffy said as he compared the two in height. "...Cool, I've never seen someone with a brother that wears armor a lot. But then again, I'm not one for judging family." Luffy responded as he looked to the ground, reminiscing about his brothers. Ed on the other hand was socked that Luffy didn't bring up the height issue, but he then blew it off.

"So, anyway, what's your family like, Luffy?" Alphonse asked. "Don't know a whole lot about them, 'cept that my dad's a revolutionary and my grandpa's a marine officer, I don't even know my mom. " Luffy continued as he kept staring at the ground. "Sounds rough." Ed remarked. "Oh, it's not all bad, I had Dadan, Sabo, and Ace to be around!" Luffy perked up at the memories of his childhood. "Well that's nice!" Alphonse remarked at Luffy's positivity.

* * *

While Luffy was chatting with the Elrics, Zoro had other plans. "Damn, where do they keep the booze around here?" Zoro questioned as he wondered the grand hall, squeezing between other people. He then spotted someone who could help him, a tall, black-haired man in a suit.

"Hey, you, you know where the booze is?" Zoro asked the man. "I believe you go down that way and you will see a bar." The man replied and pointed to his right. "Ah, thanks!" Zoro said as he walked toward the his left, leaving the well dressed man.

"Sebastian, who was that?" asked a boy donned in a green coat and an eye patch over his right eye. "Oh, no one, my lord, just another man looking to down his sorrows." Sebastian said empathetically. "Ugh, how did we get roped into this anyway? One minute we were at the Manor and the next, we're face to face with Vlad Tepes!" The child complained.

"You did oblige to helping him, my lord, saying it would be best to research the benefits of trans-dimensional contact." Sebastian reminded his master with a slight grin. "Grr, that's right." He remembered, now regretting it.

"Well, there's no going back now, might as well make the best of it. Come, Sebastian." The boy surrendered. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian responded with a slight bow, while walking alongside his juvenile master.

* * *

Franky was wondering the hall, admiring the different types of people he saw, from big to small. "_I never imagined there'd be so man-" "_OOF!"

Franky "OOFed" as he bumped into someone of equal stature and greater earlobes. "I'm so sorry for my behavior, I should have watched where I was going." The man said as he bent forward in a bow. "Huh? Oh, no sweat man, I should have been watching where I was going, sorry, bro." Franky responded as he waved his hand as a gesture to forget about.

"I should at least introduce myself first. My name is Ira Gamagoori, it's a pleasure to meet you." Gamagoori said as he stuck his hand out in a handshake. Franky responded by grabbing Gamagoori's hand and pulling him into a hug much to Gamagoori's surprise. "Pleased to meet 'cha, name's Franky." Franky said as he slapped Gamagoori's back as a sign of comradory, while Gamagoori begrudgingly slapped Franky's.

"So, what's your story, 'Gori?" Franky asked, catching Gamagoori by surprise. The blond haired man takes his time to clear his throat before telling his story. "I was the disciplinary committee chief at Honnouji Academy, until one day after our King-of-the-Hill battle, we were approached by a 'man' named Alucard, who told us our worlds were in danger, so we accepted along with my colleagues and Lady Satsuki, we fight to defend our world from Millennium." Gamagoori finished.

"Whoa, sounds you went through a lot, 'Gori." Franky responded as Gamagoori blushed at his new nickname. "What about you, who are you and why are you here, Franky?" Gamagoori asked. Franky then had a wide grin plastered on his face. "I knew you would ask!" Franky proclaimed, causing Gamagoori confusion.

"Nnnnnnn..." Franky did a pose combining his two arms by there front sides to form a star symbol. "Name's Franky, I hail from the South Blue but found my calling as a shipwright in Water 7, OW!" Franky screeched, causing onlookers to stare. Franky then stood normal but his back facing Gamagoori. I was once a bad apple, but those days are behind me! Franky the crook is here no more! From now on, I am Cyborg Franky, shipwright for the Strawhat pirates, OW!" Franky screeched again as he posed again with his arms over his head.

While he was doing this, Gamagoori blushed at what Franky was doing. "I-Impressive, Franky, I assume you have a lot of responsibility for maintaining your ship, correct?" Gamagoori asked, causing Franky to laugh. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Oh, 'Gori, you and I are gonna get along just fine!" Franky said, wrapping his arm around Gamagoori's shoulders.

"So, where are the drinks here, you know?" Franky asked. "They're over here, I'll show you." Gamagoori led Franky.

* * *

Chopper chose to be with Robin for the duration of their time in the hall, hoping to see some grand sights.

"*Gasp!* Robin, look!" Chopper proclaimed as he pulled Robin's dress and pointed to his left. Chopper's eyes glowed at the sight before him: he saw something that resembled a lemur, but had wings and could fly, as seen with it perching on someone's shoulder and taking a bite out of a peach given to him. "Let's check it out!" Chopper asked causing the archaeologist to chuckle. "Okay, Mr. Doctor." Robin said as she walked along Chopper to where the flying lemur was.

Chopper was the first talk to the owner of the lemur. "Excuse me, but what animal is that?" Chopper asked, tugging the person's yellow robe causing him to turn around and reveal his shaven head along with his blue arrow tattoo in the middle. He saw Robin and answered "Oh, well this is just my flying lemur, Momo. We've been best friends for three years, right Momo?" He asked his lemur friend who responded by chirping and climbing on his head, making his owner laugh.

"Oh, that wasn't me." Robin responded with a small grin and a chuckle. "It was him." Robin said as he picked up Chopper, causing the other person to look shocked.

"Whoa!" the other person said and picked up Chopper. "What are you?" The blue arrowed kid asked Chopper. "I'm a reindeer." Chopper answered. "*Gasp!* You can talk too?!" the person said, interested at what the creature he was holding was.

"Wait, you saidyou were a _reindeer_?" The tattooed boy asked. "Uh-huh!" Chopper nodded. "Don't you mean like a Koala-Reindeer or something?" The kid asked. "Umm.. nope just a reindeer!" Chopper answered, confused by the boy's insistence of combining two animals. "Or maybe a Raccoon-Reindeer?" The boy asked, moving Chopper around so he can look at him entirely, while Momo flew on Robin's arm, to which Robin responded by petting Momo with a smile. "Nope, just reindeer." Chopper answered again, starting to get agitated. The kid then stopped turning him and looked Chopper in the eyes. "Just reindeer?" He asked. "Just Reindeer." Chopper answered for the third time. "That's weird. But cool." The kid responded and gave Chopper back to Robin. Momo then flew back and perched on Aang's head.

"What's your name, anyway?" Robin finally asked the kid. "Oh, my name's Aang, what about you?" Aang answered and held his hand out. "My name is Nico Robin." "And I'm Tony Tony Chopper!" Robin and Chopper responded and shook Aang's hand. "Whoa, a just-reindeer _and _two names? Pretty cool." Aang responded at Robin and Chopper's first names.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Robin and Chopper, see you around!" Aang said as he walked away and waved. " See ya!" Chopper yelled as he waved at him back.

"What a nice kid." Robin remarked. "I agree, there's so many kinds of people here, isn't there?" Chopper asked, making Robin chuckle. "I'm sure there are, Mr. Doctor, now let's see if we can meet some more!" Robin remarked and wandered somewhere else while holding Chopper.

* * *

Usopp was wandering by himself, hoping that no one would try anything funny with him. His head constantly turning left and right to survey his surroundings. "_Gee, sure hope we can all git on the same battlefield. There's like a million peopl-" _

Usopp started but bumped into someone, causing him to land on his backside and rub his head. "Are you okay, honey?" An effeminate voice asked the sniper. "Yeah, no sweat." Usopp responded as he was pulled up to greet the source of the voice. "Sorry about tha-" Usopp started but then saw the face behind that voice.

He was a black skinned "man" that had light pink, lips and light pink hair and keeping up with his color, wore a pink fur coat. Usopp was left speechless at the sight before him, leaving the man to worry.

The man snapped his fingers, snapping Usopp out of his confusion. "Oh, um, sorry about that, I was a bit overwhelmed by all this." Usopp said apologetically. "Oh, no problem, honey, I should have watched where I was going to. But I just couldn't stop staring at...him." he said, as he pointed across the room.

He pointed to Zoro as he was sitting at the bar drinking sake with two other people, one was blonde haired man with a long ponytail on the back of his head who wore a black vest with a white shirt under it, and the other was a red-haired man with a red under shirt and his cross-shaped tie tied on his head. "Which one?" Usopp asked out of curiosity. "The green-haired cutie with the scar." The man pointed as he grabbed Usopp's shoulder.

Usopp couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the man's crush on Zoro. "You mean Zoro?" Usopp asked. "*Gasp!* Do you know him?!" The man asked excitedly. "Uhh..yeah." Usopp confirmed. "Oh that's perfect!" The man giddily retorted and clapped his hands together.

"Do you think you can introduce me to him, Mr..." The man started but didn't get Usopp's name. "Oh, the name's Usopp, Captain Usopp of the Strawhat pirates!" Usopp responded, pointing to himself.

"Oh, a captain, that's neat. Name's Nathan Seymour, I come from a town called Sternbild and was called here for justice's sake and all that." Mr. Seymour responded. "Well, nice to meet you..uh..Mr. Seymour." The sniper started, holding his hand out. "Just Nathan is fine, sweetie." Nathan responded, shaking Usopp's hand back.

"Now, anyway, how's about you introduce me to your friend." Nathan suggested, referring to Zoro. "Oh, um, sure, I'll take you to him. But I'm not sure how he'll react." Usopp reacted and worrying about Nathan's health. "Oh, don't worry baby, I'm not afraid to play with fire."

* * *

Nami, of course was in awe of all the sights and sounds and was genuinely excited for what's to come.

"Woah, hey there, baby, what's the rush?" a voice from the left of Nami, which turned out to be some sleaze with a ridiculous pompadour and a dark blue jacket. By the look of it, tried, and failed to flirt with a tall, black-afroed woman with ebony skin and triangular shades.

"Look, Mr..." the woman started. "Dandy, Space Dandy." The man finished. "Mr. Dandy, but I'm just not interested." The woman responded with a monotonous, accented voice. "Oh, come on, baby, when I first laid eyes upon your assssuuhhh..eyes, I heard Beethoven's 6th echo in this hall." Dandy said as he gestured toward the whole of the hall.

"_Is this guy for real?" _Nami thought as she was watching the scene unfold.

"I don't believe in love at first sight, Mr. Dandy. And I know that the only reason you even thought about coming over to me was because you thought we would bask in the 'wonder' of physical affection, am I right?" The taller woman asked with her still monotonous voice, shocking Dandy. "What, no, no, baby, I just thought maybe we could start slow and make our way up." Dandy responded.

"_Yeah, sure, pompa-dork." _Nami thought, her eyes still glued to the scene in front of her.

"You don't even know my name, do you?" The woman asked Dandy. "What you kidding, 'course I know it, it's uhh...Karen, right?" Dandy attempted only to be greeted by the woman shaking her head. "Uhh...Gretchen?" Dandy tried but failed again. "You get one more." The woman warned. "Mmm...oh right, it was Garment, wasn't it?" Dandy thought he made a breakthrough. "Garnet, it's Garnet, Mr. Dandy." Garnet responded causing Dandy to slump a bit but not give up.

"Whatever, baby, what's a name but a label anyway, let's just forget all that and get a drink or two. I see a future ahead of us, baby." Dandy said, giving Garnet a lopsided grin and grabbing her hands.

_"Who does this perv think he is?!" _Nami thought as she sat down on a bench and watched the action.

"I see a future too." Garnet responded. "You see, babe, told ya." Dandy responded with hope. "Yes, I see that after this conversation, you will drown your sorrows at the nearest bar and we will never speak of this to anyone again." Garnet responded truthfully, causing Dandy to slump and let go of her hands and causing whoever heard it to "oooh." simultaneously.

_"Oh, sorry Dandy." _Nami thought sarcastically.

"See you around, Dandy." Garnet said as she started to walk away, leaving Dandy with his head tilted to the ground.

"By the way..." Garnet started, causing Dandy to slightly lean his head up. "Fate was Beethoven's 5th symphony, not the 6th." Garnet corrected Dandy on his misunderstanding and causing Dandy to lean back down.

_"Ooh, you just got..umm...Garnet..ed!"_ Nami thought, trying to sound cool.

"Whatever, I don't need this!" Dandy started stomping angrily to the opposite direction of Garnet. "I need a drink after all this and try to forget about her-" Dandy started but stopped once he glanced to his side and looked Nami dead in the eyes as she sat on a table next to him.

"Hey, baby-" Dandy started, giving another lopsided grin. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Nami screamed as she punched Dandy so hard that he was launched ten feet away.

* * *

"*Sigh* Poor guy, that's what you get for messing with a lady's heart." Sanji remarked the unconscious and bruised pompadoured man laying on the fround in front of him. He then disregarded the man and went on his way. He then went toward someone that caught his eye: a man with a plain, white, long-sleeved shirt and blue sweatpants sitting strangely on a bar stool eating what appeared to be an about one and a half foot sundae. He also had black, messy hair and bags under his eyes, indicating lack of sleep.

"Hey, you!" Sanji started as he walked toward the man but failed to get his attention. "You, with the sundae!" That got the man's attention and he stopped eating it and looked toward Sanji.

"What seems to be the matter?" The man answered, and ate a spoonful of his sundae afterwards. "Nothing, I was just wondering where you got that sundae?" Sanji asked, pointing to the aforementioned food. "Oh, this, I just got it from that chef over there." The man pointed to a stand where an, albeit short, black-haired man was serving various foods to other guests.

"Thanks, umm..." Sanji started, implying he wanted his informant's name. "Ryuga, Hideki Ryuga." The man responded while taking a spoonful of his sundae. "Yeah, thanks Ryuga, name's Sanji." Sanji shook Ryuga's hand. "It was nice meeting you, Sanji, but I assume you want to visit the chef over there?" Ryuga pointed to the stand again. "Yeah, sorry." Sanji apologized, scratching his head. "No problem, I understand." Ryuga responded as he swallowed another spoonful of his sundae.

"Besides, if I tried to eat and talk to you at the same time, I couldn't finish it in time for the big announcement." Ryuga responded bluntly, causing Sanji to sweat-drop. "Oooookaaayy." Sanji responded.

"Wait, did you say announcement?" Sanji asked Ryuga, still eating his sundae. "Yes, later this evening, Integra along with her cohorts are supposed to give a big announcement." Ryuga responded _still _eating his sundae, only a quarter of it remained. "Oh, well thanks, Ryuga, gotta remember that." Sanji thanked Ryuga and started to walk to the chef's stand. "No problem." Ryuga waved Sanji off and continued to his sundae.

When Sanji went to the chef's stand, he was greeted with a plethora of scents ranging from spicy and salty to savory and sweet, needless to say, he was impressed. He finally decided to speak up and talk to the chef. "Hey!" Sanji exclaimed while waving a hand at the other chef's direction and gaining his attention. "Oh, hello." The chef said with his hands occupied and his forehead covered in sweat evident of the many hours he spent in the kitchen.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to try some of your food if that's okay with you."

"Oh, no problem, go ahead!" The chef said with a smile as he passed Sanji a plate with a medium well stake with barbecue sauce and a strand of parsley on top. Sanji took the fork and knife that came with it and cut a piece off and bit into it. Sanji's eyes widened at the unexpected taste sensation brought into his mouth.

"_Oh my god, I never tasted anything like this before! I can still feel my mouth watering and begging for more!" _

And Sanji did, he kindly asked the small chef for another plate and he kindly obliged. "Mmmm, this is delicious, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" the blonde chef asked the black haired one. "Name's Komatsu, how about you?" he extended his hand to Sanji. "Name's Sanji, nice to meet ya, Komatsu." Sanji replied, shaking Komatsu's hand back.

"Hey, Komatsu, I may not look it, but I'm a chef too, and I was wondering if maybe we could exchange secrets of the trade, you know?" the blonde chef asked the small one. "Oh, well sure, but not right now, I'm kinda busy." Komatsu answered, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, don't worry about it, I understand. I'll just wonder a little more around here, a lot of interesting people around here, eh?" "Yeah, I even heard there were aliens here."

"No kidding?" Sanji asked, his eyebrows raised. "What are they like?" "That's just it, I've heard different descriptions of them. I heard some people say they were pretty girls with gems on them, I also heard they had human hosts, and took over their bodies through the brain, and I've also heard that some of them were tall and green, with little antennae on their heads!" Komatsu explained, his face perked with excitement. "Ooh, well that sounds pretty cool, I'll have to keep an eye out for them." Sanji remarked.

"Well, I'll go ahead and get out of your hair, see ya later, Komatsu!" Sanji waved as he walked away from the stand with Komatsu waving back.

* * *

Brook wandered the grand hall in astonishment, never seeing anything like this in his life.

"_My, my, I've never seen such a vast variety of people and creatures in my life, although I don't have one! YOHOHO! Skull jo-" _Brook was pushed from his thoughts as he felt himself bump into someone, knocking him to the floor.

"My dearest apologies, I should have seen where I was go-" Brook started before he was met with the barrel of a gun pointed to the center of his head. "Don't make any funny moves, Kishin!" The white-stripped, black hair kid threatened. "AHHH, WH-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M NOT A KISHIN OR WHATEVER THAT IS! I'M JUST A SKELETON!" Brook tried to explain, waving his hands in front of his face, signalling the person to stop. "Nice try, but that is a poor impersonation of my father!" The gun bearer yelled, pushing the gun closer to Brook's forehead. "BUT I'M NOT A-" Brook started before the barrel was pushed harder at him. "Say your prayers, Kishin." The kid said before pulling the trigger. Brook disappeared from the kid's sight.

"Nice try, kid, but I'm quicker." Brook said as he appeared behind the kid. "AAGGH!" He turned around, looking at Brook's hollow holes. "I'll get you this time!" He yelled at Brook, pointing both his guns at him.

The kid was then met with a white blur meeting the top of his head. "REAPER! CHOP! Kid, how could you just attack an innocent man like that?!" The figure behind him scolded the child he just whacked, Brook tilted his head as he watched the scene unfold. "But, Father, he's a Kishin!" The child yelled as he pointed to Brook.

"Kid, use Soul Perception." The child closed his eyes and gasped. "I am so sorry, sir! Please forgive my heinous actions!" The child apologized and bowed his head at Brook. "It's alright, I understand, I'd be scared too if faced with a walking skeleton." "Well, now that's over with, I'd like to introduce myself." The tall figure extended his giant, cube-like hand at Brook. "My name is Lord Death, and that is my son, Death The Kid." Brook shook Lord Death's hand and introduced himself. "My name is Brook, nice to meet you. And you too, Death the Kid." Brook extended his bony, hand to Kid and he took it. "You can just call me Kid if you want, Mr. Brook." Kid responded.

"So, you're a skeleton, aren't you? How did you get that way?" Death asked Brook. "Oh, well, I ate the Revive-Revive Devil Fruit, so I came back to life, but it took my soul a while to find my body, so it kind of decayed. But at least I don't have that pesky skin and muscles to weigh me down, am I right?" Brook replied and ended it with a laugh. "Oh, so that's why you were so fast before." Kid realized as he dropped his fist in his other hand.

"That's right, so what about you, Death, what's your story?" "Well, I'm the grim reaper, so I'm in charge of all the souls of the departed and I wear this little mask as to not scare the children of the academy I run."

"What academy is that?" Brook asked. "Death Weapon Meister's Academy, or DWMA for short. We train meisters and weapons to go out into the world and hunt Kishin souls, if they collect 99 Kishin souls and one Witch's soul, they can become a Death Scythe and be used by me." Death replied.

"I see, sounds interesting. But what do you mean by weapons?" Brook asked.

"I'll show you. Patty, Liz, it's alright now." Kid said as he picked up his guns and they turned into light then to two blonde girls in red tops, jean shorts and pointed cowboy hats the taller one looking scared and hid behind Kid, while the shorter one pointed and laughed at the skeleton. Brook looked shock at the sudden transformation.

"I see, that's quite amazing, wonder if Soul Solid here could do that?" Brook wondered as he stared at his sword.

"I doubt it, sorry." Kid bluntly answered.

"Hahahaha, you're funny, skeleton man!" The shorter one said to Brook. "Thank you, that really warms my heart. That is if I had one! Yohohoho! Skull joke!" Brook yelled, causing the girl to roll on the floor, grabbing her sides.

"P-P-Patty, how can you just laugh at that?!" The other blonde girl spoke up. "I'm sorry if I terrify you miss, I hope you can warm up to me." Brook apologized as he bowed to Liz.

"Oh, um, it's no trouble, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I tend to get scared easily." Liz responded.

"Although, if I could ask for one favor.." Brook started. "What is it?" Liz asked.

"May I see your panties please?" Brook asked immediately followed by a punch to the skull by Liz, Kid, and Death.

"YOU'RE JUST A HUGE PERVERT, AREN'T YOU?!" They all yelled as each landed a hit as Brook fell to the ground.

"Do you think he's alright?" Patty asked. "Hopefully not!" Liz yelled as they all left Brook except for Patty.

Patty sat above Brook and started poking him. "Y'alright, Skeleton Man?" Patty asked concernedly. "It's fine, I'm used to it." Brook replied as he started to sit up.

"Patty, come on!" Kid yelled a distance away. "Coming Kid! See ya later, Skeleton Man!" Patty waved Brook goodbye as she ran back to Kid with Brook waving back.

Brook picked himself up and dusted himself off, adjusting his crown and attaching his sword back to his side. "Now, I wonder where everyone else is?"

* * *

Sorry this took a while, guys, I hope you all are still with me, I'll try to update more from here on out, to make it up, I'll try to post a new chapter for the next couple days! Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
